


hush little baby

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Dry Humping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/ Margrave Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Miklan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	hush little baby

From the edge of the bed, Sylvain watches Felix sleep. 

He’s really cute like this. His eyelashes are long close up, still wet, and his nose is red from crying. Moonlight bounces off the window to give his skin a silver glow. It’s so pale and delicate and smooth. He’s like a painting come to life — a masterpiece. 

Felix’s body is really starting to fill out. The nightgown he wore for his last visit is too small now. It’s tight at his collar and his hips, but he insisted he wouldn’t wear anything else. He’s so stubborn sometimes, but when it comes to this, Sylvain supposes he doesn’t mind. 

Sylvain scoots closer until he’s able to bury his face in Felix’s hair. It’s finally long enough that he can tease him for being mistaken as a girl. It smells nice. In fact, everything about Felix is nice except for Felix himself. 

His little Cupid’s bow makes him seem like a cherub when it’s not all twisted up in a frown. Sylvain wants to touch such a beautiful thing — hold it in his hand. 

He does. He can’t help it. Sylvain runs his thumb across his nose, pulling it down until it dips into his mouth. It’s already open, as if he was waiting for him. Felix barely reacts, but Sylvain’s heart is beating fast enough for the both of them. He wants to stick it in further but he’s afraid. He doesn’t want Felix to wake up and start crying again. 

But seeing Felix like this makes him ache. Sylvain slinks a hand down into his small clothes, brushing against the first stirrings of an erection. He pushes a little deeper into Felix’s mouth — _slowly, slowly_ — and starts to breathe a little heavier through his nose.

The doorknob clicks. A low creaking sound causes him to skip a few of those breaths as the door opens and a low light leaks into the room. 

Sylvain freezes. He’s pretty sure he knows who it is and what they came for, but they can’t, not with Felix here. They’d never try anything when he was with his best friend... would they? 

Either way, he doesn’t know what he can really do about it. The door is closed and the shuffling of feet is coming closer. He can tell there’s more than one pair. 

Felix is still dead asleep; drool pools around his thumb. 

Instead of pulling it away, Sylvain leaves it there. He can’t feign sleep at this point, and he needs this little comfort to give him the courage to bear what is about to happen. 

He curls instinctively around Felix, trying to cover his body as if they didn’t know he was already there. Felix accepts it, even shifts a little further into the embrace, and it makes Sylvain smile, despite the obvious impending doom. 

A pair of wet lips begin to mark him, starting from the back of his neck and working their way down. Sylvain shivers, his other hand still semi-wrapped around his cock. It’s getting very hard to resist stroking himself now, especially when Felix breaks away from his thumb for a second to snore before moving his mouth forward again and swallowing it down to the palm. 

“Hah.” Sylvain stutters. The lips at the top of his spine chuckle and are joined by two hands that move far too slowly and intentionally for his liking. They run down the curve of his body, squeezing the sensitive areas of his flesh that they are already familiar with. Fingers brush over the legs under his nightgown, dipping forward just a little at the front of his thighs.

“Beautiful. So soft and warm.” 

He knows that voice anywhere. But it’s not coming from the lips that are busy breathing amorously in the shell of his ear. It’s coming from a little further away. 

They’re watching him. He should have figured. When Miklan finally admitted to what they were doing, his father hadn’t reacted the way he thought he would. Instead of the usual punishment he taught Miklan a lesson — using Sylvain’s body as the instrument of his instruction. 

He hadn’t done anything to deserve a repeat performance but they were here, again. The hands start to search him more aggressively. They move up to pinch his nipples and Sylvain shivers, trying to resist the urge to grind into his palm. His body is becoming hot and sweaty just from the humiliation of being felt up in front of another person while Felix still sleeps inches away from his small squeaking moans. 

Felix’s mouth is wet, warm, and silent. Whatever he’s dreaming about, it must be far more innocent than this. 

And yet, even unconscious he swallows the spit that’s blocking his breathing in what Sylvain assumed would be one suck. 

Instead, he keeps going. Felix’s cheeks constrict around his thumb and Sylvain arches back, unable to handle the combined sensations.

He bites down on his lip to try and keep quiet but it’s no use. His hips stutter when the hands move there, one wrapping around his length and the other holding him still. The lips at his ear lick at him now, nibbling the sensitive lobe. The other voice calls his name, matching it to the rhythm of noisy strokes. 

_ “Sylvain” _

_ “Sylvain” _

_ “Sylvain” _

Sylvain nearly answers him, but he’s too lightheaded. Unable to focus on anything but the hand that strokes his leaking cock and the mouth that continues to swallow his thumb. 

They aren’t going to leave until everyone has cum. Sylvain knows that. A part of him doesn’t want to. He’s pressed up so close to Felix that he’s going to stain the front of his nightclothes.

A part of him does want to. Felix is beautiful. He’d been staring at him for years, thinking about it. Not exactly like this, but close. There is a growing desire to press even closer against him. There is a perverse satisfaction at the thought of the hands running between their bodies, grabbing both of their cocks and stroking them together while he grinds as desperately as he can into it. 

Sylvain whines a little louder than he meant to and immediately claps a hand over his mouth. Felix’s mouth stops sucking to move in a mumble. He stirs, hiking a leg over the arm that’s busy stroking Sylvain. 

The hands stop, and Sylvain’s breath along with it. 

As if his mind was being read, they waste no time in pulling Felix’s thighs further apart. A gentle push is at Sylvain’s back but it’s unnecessary. He was already eager to go. 

Felix is half hard against him and his brain doesn’t know what to do with that information, but his body does. 

He humps against him as openly as he dares. Lips are at his ear again. A harsh voice attempts to whisper, but it’s still too deep. It sends a shiver down his spine. He hates it how he loves it. 

“Show me how bad you want to fuck your little friend. 

His cock twitches, becoming harder at the lewd words. He knows it shouldn’t. Felix has to be awake by now, or close to it. Why isn’t he stopping? Why hasn’t he stopped him? 

Sylvain chokes over his indecision and the voice laughs. The hands start to fondle them both, giving light touches and toying with their bodies like Sylvain had been waiting for them to do all along. 

“Don’t be shy. I know you’ve thought about it.” The voice continues. “I’ve seen how you watch him.”

Sylvain leaks a little more at that. At the thought of Felix, swinging his sword. Sylvain had watched from the sidelines, making sure to hide his erection by the way he positioned his thighs. He never thought he’d end up spread open with them here, Felix hot and hard against him. 

He didn’t think Felix would ever want him like that, so when his best friend leans up to place an open mouthed kiss to his neck, Sylvain’s eyes roll into the back of his head. 

Felix starts to hump back, soft high little moans. His eyes are barely open but from what Sylvain sees when he’s able to focus again, he’s enjoying this. 

“Look at that.” The voice starts again, reverent. “You didn’t need my help at all.” A hand lifts Felix’s nightgown far up his torso, exposing all of the lewd movements of his svelte body. “Look how bad he wants you Sylvain.”

Sylvain groans at the sight, because they’re right. Felix does want him. He’s whimpering into his neck and his dick leaves sticky trails wherever he bumps it. It’s sloppy, but Sylvain loves to clean up a mess. 

A finger suddenly circles his rim. Sylvain keens, humping harder, arching further. Wanting it. Needing it.

“You like watching him Sylvain? That’s what you look like too, when you’re fucking me. Desperate whore.”

There’s a slight creaking noise and the mattress behind him sinks. There’s a pressure against his ass that’s hot and hard and wet. 

“Are you going to make us all cum Sylvain?” 

It slides in. 

It’s so quick and easy he almost misses it. 

But there’s a throbbing and a fullness that he recognizes. He’s so full he could burst. 

The voice inhales all the air by his ear like that’s its final meal. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it? You knew we’d show up, didn’t you?”

Sylvain can’t help but to push back against him and sob. He’s already wet and loosened and relaxed around the intrusion, seeking more. 

“You prepared yourself for me. How sweet.”

He trembles as Felix grips him tighter, shaking also. He doesn’t know which of the two is about to fuck him but it doesn’t matter. They’ll both get their turn.

The whispers of his name are coming from just below his chin now, and they sound like a question instead of a statement. Sylvain raises his hands to his face in shock when he realizes Felix is fully aware of what’s happening. Felix looks up at him, unable to hide his arousal. His eyes are shining like saucers. He wets his lips in uncertainty. 

“Is... is this alright Syl?”

He’s so quiet if Sylvain wasn’t studying him he’d miss it. But he was, he always was, and he did. So he nods, bringing his hands down to settle his breathing. He pushes Felix’s virgin black hair out of the way.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it...” He says before kissing him. 

“...This always happens.”


End file.
